


Smudged Eyeliner

by xonceinadream



Series: Threesomes with Klaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt want a threesome with Elliott. So they have one.<br/>Prompt:  I would love to see a Kurt/Blaine/Elliot (Starchild) threesome... pretty please with a cherry on top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudged Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=60654474#t60654474) on glee-kink-meme on livejournal.

Blaine doesn't know how he lets his fiancé talk him into situations like this. It's not that the situation is bad, no, in fact it's actually quite a good situation to be in. But Blaine had never expected it. When he had come to visit Kurt in New York, he'd expected to spend the majority of the visit in bed with him. He just hadn't expected somebody else to be sharing it with them.

The girls are out of the house, somewhere that Blaine doesn't know or care and Blaine is glad that they're gone and have been all day. It had been an interesting discussion to say the least when Kurt had asked about a threesome. It helps that they'd already discussed the possibility of a threesome before. And there was that one time with Sebastian but Blaine is pretty sure that no matter the fact that Kurt had come twice, he doesn't ever want to think about it again.

That's how Blaine finds himself on Kurt's bed, the blankets completely stripped off to give them more room, his fiancé on his knees in front of him. There's sweat dripping down Kurt's back and Blaine admires the lean lines of muscle that he had only gained when he had moved to New York. God, he really needs some time to just get re-acquainted with Kurt's body.

But that's not right now. Right now, Elliott Gilbert, Starchild, but Elliott had laughed and winked, saying they didn't need to call him that in bed, has his fingers tangled in Kurt's hair, urging Kurt farther down on his dick. Blaine knows how he must look, how he always looks when he's taking cock like that, mouth full with a mix of spit and pre-come dripping down his chin, lips shining and eyes bright. It almost makes him wish that he'd let Elliott fuck him just so that he could watch Kurt blow him.

Blaine has to say that he admires Elliott. He's got nothing on Kurt but Blaine's sure that he'll never find anybody as attractive as Kurt. He likes the eyeliner though, likes the way that it's smudging now as Elliott throws his head back, forcing himself deeper down Kurt's throat and Blaine can hear the way that Kurt struggles to swallow, choking for a moment. Feeling Kurt clenching around him, Blaine shakes himself, not letting himself get distracted as he moves his hips, fucking into Kurt deeper, fingers hard enough to bruise on Kurt's hips.

"I- wait," Kurt says, pulling away and Blaine loves how hoarse that his voice is. He loves hearing Kurt speak when he's just had his throat fucked, the way that he has to cough a few times to really get words out. "Blaine. Do you remember that conversation we had?"

It takes a moment to think of what conversation that Kurt could be talking about because they've talked quite extensively about sexual fantasies. Elliott's hand is on his cock now, stroking himself, Kurt's spit making his hand move so easily and Blaine is momentarily distracted before he realizes what Kurt must be talking about. It had been what he'd wanted with Sebastian but Sebastian had had other ideas. "Yeah?"

"Should I be worried about being kicked out of the bedroom?" Elliott asks, still just looking at them and the heat, the way that his lips are curled into a smirk make Blaine bite his lip as Kurt slides off his cock.

Kurt nods at Blaine and, seeing that he isn't going to object, Kurt moves forward to sit up. "No, you shouldn't be worried," Kurt says with a grin and it's so different than how innocent that Kurt had used to be. It's sexy now, the confidence that he has as he gives Elliott's cock one last long lick before pushing at his shoulders. 

Elliott lets Kurt move him, laying back against the bed at Kurt's urging. He's pale, even more pale than Kurt is when he's undressed and him and Kurt look good together. A surge of jealousy pulses through Blaine but he quickly reminds himself that this is nothing. It's just sex, compared to Kurt and Blaine's forever, and it's hot. Watching the way that Kurt leans down to kiss Elliott messily, all tongue and teeth is even hotter. "Then what?" Elliott asks, panting slightly at the intensity of the kiss.

"I am going to fuck myself on your cock for a minute," Kurt whispers, his voice low, intentionally seductive and Blaine sees the way that Elliot's cock twitches, full and red at the tip. He wonders how it would taste for a moment before realizing that he doesn't really have to wonder and leaning forward. One hand rests against Kurt's back for balance as he takes Elliot's cock between his lips. 

Elliott wasn't expecting it obviously, his hips jumping and nearly dislodging Kurt from his stomach as he closes his eyes and lets out a moan that Blaine is sure that the neighbors can hear. Kurt glances back, looking at Blaine and Blaine just smirks up at him, as much as he can with his mouth full of cock, starting to bob his head, his fingers digging into Kurt's back.

"As I was saying. I am going to fuck myself on your cock and then my gorgeous fiancé here-" Kurt moves back, letting out a low whine as Blaine lets his hand slide down Kurt's back, thumb teasing the rim of Kurt's ass, just barely pushing in. He's loose already, opened from Blaine's cock and it's easy to play with him. "is going to enter me and you're both going to fuck me."

When Elliott finally manages to get his eyes open his pupils are blow so wide that his eyes look black and he's just looking between the two. "Jesus Chr-Christ, I didn't expect you to be so kinky."

Kurt shrugs but Blaine knows that there's a look of pride on his face without even having to see it. He pulls off Elliott's cock with an obscene popping sound that makes Blaine's body fill with heat. His cock is throbbing, neglected and he moves forward until he's on his knees, nudging his tip against Kurt's ass cheeks. "Baby, any day now?"

"Mm, yeah, okay. Blaine, lube?" Kurt asks, holding out his hand and Blaine drops the bottle into his hand. 

Kurt's ass is already dripping with lube so Blaine knows that this is just to tease Elliott as Kurt wraps his fingers around Elliot's cock, slicking him completely. Kurt's thumb trails across the head of Elliott's cock, watching the way that Elliott's hips jerk up. "Fuck, fuck," Elliott moans.

It makes Kurt smirk, twisting his wrist and sliding his palm across the tip to smear as much pre-come as he can, taking the mix of pre-come and lube to streak across Blaine's cock, enjoying the way that Blaine groans Kurt's name. "Stop teasing, Kurt," Blaine says roughly.

Kurt rolls his eyes playfully but he nods, moving onto his knees, straddling Elliott's waist and looking pointedly over his shoulder at Blaine. Blaine gets the message, grasping Elliott's cock, squeezing gently, his other hand on Kurt's hip to guide Kurt onto him slowly. Elliott is making a mix of whimpering and whining noises, trying to thrust up into Kurt. Kurt waves Blaine away, letting him thrust and he moans, feeling how thick that Elliott is compared to Blaine's length, how he wastes no time, knowing that Kurt is already fucked open.

"Oh _god_ ," Kurt moans, his head falling back and Blaine's hand on Kurt's back pushes him forward. He spreads Kurt's cheeks, just watching for a moment as Kurt bounces on Elliott's cock, the easy slide as Kurt takes him. It makes Blaine swallow hard and reaches down, using a finger to enter alongside Elliott's cock, just to feel how tight that Kurt is. They've used a vibrator in him before, alongside Blaine's cock but this is going to be different, better.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hips, stilling him and guiding his cock into him slowly. It's a burn, Blaine knows it is and he can hear it in Kurt's sharp intake of breath, sounding pained as he pushes slowly in. He's so fucking tight that Blaine isn't sure that he's not going to come before he's completely inside him. He can feel Elliott's cock, thick and hard and pulsing, he swears as he pushes into Kurt.

It's tense, all of them just barely breathing before Blaine bottoms out, pressing short, open-mouthed and panting kisses against Kurt's neck, down his shoulders. He can see that Elliott's hands are everywhere, sliding up Kurt's chest, twisting his nipples, stroking his cock and Blaine just holds onto Kurt's hips. "Good?"

"So fucking good," Kurt murmurs after only a moment, starting to roll his hips.

Both Blaine and Elliott moan at that, both of them feeling it as Kurt moves. Blaine can feel that they're both trying to thrust up into Kurt, trying to work up a rhythm as Kurt lifts up and drops. They're all sticky with sweat, gliding easily against each other. Blaine knows he's in the perfect position because he gets to drop his head on Kurt's shoulder, watching the slide of their cocks as Kurt lifts, nearly pulling off before being filled again.

"Fuck, I didn't expect this. I didn't expect you to be such a slut," Elliott is saying and Blaine has to strain to hear as Kurt leans forward, sucking kisses on Elliott's chest, shuddering at his words. Blaine closes his eyes, knowing how much Kurt loves the dirty talk as he moves his hips faster, listening to the lewd slap of their skin and feeling the way that Kurt is clenching around them. "You're so fucking tight. Taking both me and Blaine's cocks. Do you love it, Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt whimpers and Blaine can hear that he's coming undone. Elliott's jacking him off now, long strokes that aren't nearly enough to get Kurt to orgasm but could keep him just teetering on the edge indefinitely. "Oh yes, fuck me. Fuck, love being fucking filled with you. Love you using me, feeling how thick you are inside me."

Blaine can feel when Elliott comes, his hips thrusting up and they all grind together harder, Blaine fucking Kurt. He can feel the come, sticky and making the rough movements of his hips easier. He thrusts into Kurt harder, digging into already bruised skin on Kurt's hips, one hand pushing Elliott's out of the way to jack Kurt off himself.

"Come for me, baby. Come all over his chest. Then you're going to lick it up like the dirty little comeslut that you are. You want to feel my come inside you, along with Elliott's, baby?" Blaine hisses in Kurt's ear, hearing the way that Kurt can barely even let out a breath, choking on a groan. "Maybe I'll get that nice little plug you have and you can sit with me and Elliott's come in you all day."

That's all it takes for Kurt to come, clenching around them and Blaine lets himself go, his hips flush against Kurt's as he comes. Kurt slumps against Elliott, careful to keep their chests from touch because of the come as Blaine pulls out, groaning softly. "Holy fucking shit," Elliott says, sounding dazed and the two of them laugh.

"Like that?" Kurt asks, moving so that he's lying next to Elliot, whining a little as it causes Elliott pulls out of him.

Elliott's about to answer but he cuts off as he watches Kurt swirl his finger in the come on his chest, lifting his finger to his mouth to suck his own come off. Blaine grins, going to grab the plug out of the box under Kurt's bed. "Hands and knees," Blaine commands Kurt.

The older boy is just in a daze, sweat coursing down his cheeks and his eyeliner smudged as he watches them. Kurt immediately moves into position, wiggling his ass and biting his lip, eyes closed with pleasure as Blaine pushes the plug into him, smacking his ass a few times.

"Do you two do this sort of thing a lot?" Elliott finally manages to ask.

Blaine and Kurt look at each other, shrugging their shoulders and Kurt moves so that he's sitting in Blaine's lap, just avoiding his now soft cock. "Sometimes. We should do this again. It's been fun," Blaine says, an arm sliding around Kurt's waist.

Elliott nods, taking it as the near-dismissal that it is even if his voice is perfectly polite. "You can go shower and we'll try to plan this again," Kurt says but his attention is already back on Blaine.

As he gets up, Elliott decides that he's perfectly okay with that. Because that was the best fuck he's ever had.


End file.
